Astaga! Salah Kirim!
by Mawra
Summary: Sasori marah? Naruto dan Sakura panik! Belum lagi Shion melakukan suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak disangka Naruto./ Cerita lama tentang pesan singkat yang akhirnya berakhir! / LAST CHAPTER. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Astaga! Salah Kirim! By Cocoon Girl**

**Warnings: Bahasa tidak baku, banyak hal yang tidak mungkin, typo, miss typo, AU, bisa OOC**

Tokoh:

**Sakura**: Kelas XI-1 Konoha High. Cantik, pandai bergaul dan pintar, tetapi terkadang kasar dan mudah menangis.

**Naruto:** Kelas XII-4 Konoha High. Keren, baik, periang, tetapi kemampuan otak rata-rata, serta mudah cemburu.

**Shion:** Kelas XII-4 Konoha High. Cantik tapi suka pamer, pemarah, dan pendendam *gomen, Shion!

**Sasuke:** Kelas XII Suna High. Tampan, baik, juga cerdas. Sayangnya sangat tertutup. Top secret keeper.

**Ino:** Kelas XI-1. Sahabat Sakura dan Tenten, sedikit centil, tapi sangat care pada sahabat dan dewasa.

**Tenten:** Kelas XI-1. Sahabat Ino dan Sakura, tomboy dan energik, pemegang sabuk coklat muda karate.

Enjoy Reading!

...

..

...

_**Trrrt trrrt trrt**_

HP di kantung Sakura bergetar menandakan ada SMS masuk.

'_SMS. Nomor siapa ya?' _batin Sakura

To : Sakura

_Hai, Sa. Apa kabar? Ini aku, Sasuke. Aku ada di Konoha dalam rangka liburan. Masih boleh main ke rumahmu seperti dulu tidak? Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan. Kalau boleh, aku ke rumahmu sekitar 2-3 hari kedepan._

From : 08XXXXXXX231

'_HAH! SASUKE! ' _batin Sakura kaget setengah mati diserta mata yang melotot kearah HP tak berdosa miliknya. Sang mantan pacar, Sasuke tiba-tiba meng-SMSnya setelah 2 tahun belakangan tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya lagi. Segala yang Sasuke berikan padanya sudah dibuang jauh-jauh. Kecuali si makhluk imut, yang ia beri nama Sa-chan. Wajar kan, lama tidak berkomunikasi membuat Sakura gugup walaupun hanya SMS.

'_Hooh.. Tenang Sakura, tenang! Cuma SMS, ya cuma SMS!' batinnya_

Dengan gemetar dan hati bergemuruh, ia menuliskan jawaban SMS pada Sasuke

To : 08XXXXXXX231

_Kabarku baik, Sasuke-kun. Boleh-boleh saja kok kerumahku. Tapi kontak dulu, ya._

From : Sakura

'_Send!' _Sakura tambah grogi saat memencet tombol tersebut. Tapi toh sudah ia lakukan.

Drt drt drt drt

'_Telepon dari Naruto..'_

"Halo, Naruto."

"..."

"Iya, iya,"

"..."

"Iya, terima kasih Naruto! Daah!" sahut Sakura riang pada orang yang berbicara padanya via telepon.

"Ehm, on the phone terus sama pacar tercinta, bikin _envy_ aja. Mau ngapain tuh?" ucap Ino setelah Sakura memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Sakura terlonjak kaget, "Sejak kapan kalian berdua disitu! Mengagetkan tahu!"

"Biarin. Jawab aja pertanyaanku barusan." Sambung Ino santai.

"Hahaha, apa sih, Ino. Aku dan Naruto mau jalan ke kafe Ichiraku, seperti biasa." Jawab Sakura.

"Ramen lagi?" tutur sahabatnya yang lain, Tenten dengan nada bicara meledek.

"Kan nggak cuma ramen yang dijual di kafe Ichiraku, Tenten! Ada makanan lain juga, kok." ujar Sakura sambil _manyun._

"Hahaha, ya sudah lah. Tenten, ayo pulang. Sakura kan mau jalan berdua dengan Naruto, kalau ada kita bersamanya, nanti mereka jadi terganggu. Kan nggak enak." Kata Ino pada Tenten.

"Ok. Nggak usah dikasih tahu juga, aku mau pulang bersamamu, Ino. Dah, _pinky princess_!"

"Dasar kalian berdua ini! Ya sudah, daah!" ucap Sakura melambaikan tangan kanannya, disambut dua sahabatnya yang juga melambaikan tangan.

'_Tumben Sakura tidak ngambek ku panggil pinky princess. Bagus deh. Hehehe' _batin Tenten bersyukur.

...

..

...

Tap tap tap

Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju tempat parkir dimana Naruto menunggunya, seperti biasa.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" teriak seseorang dengan nada riang.

Sontak Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik mencari sumber suara. Tidak sulit memang mencari sumber suara yang menyapanya, karena ia memang sudah kenal bahkan hafal dengan suara ini, suara orang yang sangat ia cintai saat ini, suara Naruto.

"Katanya kau menungguku di mobil. Dasar..," ujarnya pada Naruto.

"Hehehe.. Kau lama sih. Ku kira kau ke kantin atau kemana gitu sama Ino dan Tenten ." Jawab Naruto, padahal tidak ada yang bertanya.

"Ya sudah, katanya mau pergi, jadi tidak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jadi, _dong._ Kita kan sudah merencanakannya. Ayo!" ucapnya pada Sakura.

"Hm."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura dan Naruto selalu saja mengoceh tentang kejadian selama di sekolah yang mereka alami dari pagi sampai siang ini, sampai lagu yang diputar CD Player di mobil Naruto mengalunkan lagu-entah apa judulnya, yang menurut Sakura liriknya mencerminkan kebohongan.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

"Aku tak suka lirik lagu ini." Ujar Sakura.

"He? Bukannya romantis, ya?" Timpal Naruto.

"Bukan romantis, tapi sok romantis tahu." Kata Sakura tidak mau mengalah.

"Namanya juga lagu, wajar lah berlebihan sedikit, tapi aku suka lagu ini. Aku kan orangnya romantis. Kau saja yang tidak pernah nyadar punya pacar romantis begini. Hehehe,"

Sakura diam, ia lebih memilih mencari CD lain yang lebih bagus di dashboard, sayangnya nggak ketemu.

Mobil masuk ke halaman kafe. Naruto memilih memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah pohon rindang. Lalu turun menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan mesra ke dalam kafe.

...

..

...

Pelayan kafe perempuan mendatangi meja tempat Naruto dan Sakura duduk di lantai dua dan memberikan daftar menu pada mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sakura memilih duduk di sudut kafe yang berdinding kaca, memiliki view jalanan yang lumayan,lah. Daripada view tembok. Sakura diam memandang jalanan dan tidak menyadari ada pelayan yang datang. Ia memikirkan SMS Sasuke tadi.

"Kau mau apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto, mengagetkan Sakura.

"A-aku.. Hm, aku miso ramen dan jus strawberry saja, deh." Jawabnya.

"Oh, ya sudah."

"Kami pesan dua miso ramen, jus strawberry, dan jus jeruk ya." Ucap Naruto pada pelayan tersebut.

"Dua miso ramen, jus strawberry dan jes jeruk. Mau tambah dessert? Kami sedang promosi dessert yaitu ice-cream rasa coklat, vanilla, jeruk dan strawberry dengan harga promo spesial." Tawar sang pelayan.

"Kau mau, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku ramen dan jus strawberry saja, lah." Tolak Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, harap tunggu sebentar." Kata pelayan tersebut lalu berlalu.

"Sakura-chan. Kau ingat tidak hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"He? Hari Selasa. Memang kenapa, Naruto?" jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi heran. '_Tumben menanyakan hari apa. Biasanya bertanya keadaan kelasku hari ini.'_

"Hehehe... Aku tahu ini hari Selasa, Sakura-chan. Maksudku ingat tidak hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Naruto tak yakin Sakura tidak ingat hari ini adalah hari yang menurutnya penting.

'_Akh! Gara-gara SMS Sasuke, nih. Lupa, kan hari ini ada apa!'_ Sakura terus berpikir ada apa hari ini sampai keningnya berkerut. Ia benar-benar lupa.

"Hari apa, sih? Maaf Naruto, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat." Ujar Sakura.

"Serius, nggak inget?" ragu Naruto.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Yaudah tidak apa. Kau ku maafkan. Hari ini kan, satu tahun kita pacaran." Tutur Naruto.

DUAAAR

Hati Sakura seakan mau copot mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Naruto. Ini satu tahun hari jadiannya dengan Naruto. Dia bisa lupa hal yang sepenting ini!

Sedangkan Naruto, santai dan maklum saja Sakura lupa dengan hari ini. Pacarnya ini, kan sibuk dengan les dan semua pelajarannya karena kelas Sakura saja, kelas unggulan. _'Tapi kalo lupa sama hari ulang tahunku, hh. Awas aja.' _Ancam Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto merogoh kantung celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil, mungkin untuk Sakura.

"Sakura-chan. Ini hadiah untukmu. _Happy Anniversary_." Ucapnya kemudian membuka kotak kecil tersebut.

Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya yang sangat tidak enak dilihat ketika menganga setelah melihat hadiah yang diberikan padanya, sebuah cincin dengan permata yang indah.

"Kita... tunangan?" Tanya Sakura dengan panik. Ia masih sekolah dan belum berniat tunangan dengan siapapun. Lagipula, bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya nanti? Gyaaa!

Naruto terkekeh, "Ngaco. Ya enggak lah. Tamat sekolah saja belum, sudah tunangan." Jawab Naruto. Jawaban itu terdengar sangat menenangkan untuk Sakura. Tapi entah apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat itu. Tapi sepertinya, ia siap tebang ke awan kapanpun malaikat mengambil hatinya.

"Kau suka tidak, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto memakaikan cincin pada jari manis Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja, wajah Naruto tergantikan oleh wajah Sasuke.

'_Shit!' _batin Sakura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _'Aku tidak boleh memikirkan Sasuke lagi! Titik!'_

"Kau tidak suka, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kecewa, padahal ia memilihkan cincin ini karena menurutnya ini selera Sakura banget.

Sakura gelagapan seperti ikan yang klepek-klepek di daratan sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Siapa bilang! Aku suka, sangat suka!" teriak Sakura nafsu dan tanpa sadar berdiri.

"Sa-Sakura-chan.. Kita ada di kafe, lho.." ujar Naruto sedikit menahan tawanya. _'Hahaha.. Sakura-chan benar-benar manis saat terlihat galak seperti itu. Syukurlah, ia menyukainya' _Naruto membatin lega.

Blush

"A-ah. Ma-maaf…" kata Sakura lalu duduk kembali. Malu banget! Gah, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, sih? Aakh! Jadi malu, kan!

"Tidak apa, Sakura-chan. Aku senang kok." Ucap Naruto.

"Eh, te-terima kasih, Naruto. Dan maaf, aku tidak memberikan apa-apa padamu," kata Sakura tidak enak hati.

"Udah dibilang tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu nerima cinta aku saja, aku sudah senang, kok" ujar Naruto jujur.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Kata Sakura lalu mencium pipi kanan Naruto.

**...**

**..**

**...**

Esoknya, Sakura memamerkan cincin pemberian Naruto di depan Ino dan Tenten dengan bangga. Diputar-putarkannya telapak tangan dengan jari manis tersemat di hadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Cincin dari mana tuh?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Tebok dong." Tentang Sakura yang masih membolak-balik jari tangannya pamer.

"Nemu di kafe!" tebak Tenten.

"Enak aja!"

"Ngambil di tas orang!"

"Ngaco!"

"Ngerampok!"

"Tenten! Nggak lah, kau kira aku maling, ngerampok punya orang?" geram Sakura sewot.

"Terus, dari mana dong?" Tanya Tenten dengan iri.

"Palingan dari Naruto." Ujar Ino tepat.

"Seratus untuk Ino! Nol besar buat Tenten!" ucap Sakura. "Tuh, punya otak secemerlang dia dong," tambah Sakura melirik Ino. "Jangan telmi, ehehehe." Timpa Sakura lagi, kali ini melirik Tenten.

"Emangnya anak TK apa, nol besar?" Tenten mendengus, "Memangnya kau sudah tunangan dengan Naruto apa?"

"Hn" Gunggam Sakura nggak jelas, ketularan virus Sasuke kali.

"Han hn han hn. Yang jelas _dong,_" sebal Tenten.

Tenten membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Atau jangan-jangan... Kau dan Naruto Married by Accident, ya..," goda Tenten.

"Gila kali. Memangnya aku ini cewek apaan?" geram Sakura.

"Terus, kenapa nggak ngundang aku sama Tenten?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura cuma cengengesan lalu melenggang pergi kearah tempat parkir. Meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten yang mengira ia dan Naruto bertunangan, padahal nggak.

...

..

...

Siang ini, seperti biasanya Sakura diantar Naruto sampai rumahnya.

"Mau mampir dulu tidak?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto sesudah turun dari mobil.

"Tidak usah. Nanti merepotkan." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Oh, yasudah. Dah!"

"Yosh!"

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju bumi tempat rumahnya berdiri. Kemudian, ada sesuatu yang keluar lewat bagian bawah pintu yang dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk makhluk ini. Sakura tersenyum.

"Meong.."

Aih, makhluk imut bermata bulat coklat, hidung pesek dan berbulu putih ini menyambut kedatangan Sakura dengan manja. Ia mengeong di kaki Sakura. Sepertinya minta digendong. Sakura mengangkat Sa-nyan dengan sayang. Satu-satunya kenangan bersama Sasuke yang masih ia miliki sampai sekarang, soalnya ia tidak tega membuang makhluk lucu ini bersama benda-benda pemberian Sasuke yang lainnya.

Cklek

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Sakura-sama, sudah pulang?" sambut nenek Chiyo ramah. Ia adalah pembantu yang berkerja di rumah Sakura sejak 2 tahun lalu.

"Iya, nek." Balas Sakura dengan tidak kalah ramah

"Em, Sakura-sama, tadi ada yang telepon nanyain Sakura-sama."

"Oh, siapa nek?" Tanya Sakura santai, palingan Ino atau Tenten.

"Cowok, namanya… eh, siapa ya?" ujar Nenek Chiyo, penyakit pelupanya kumat.

"He? Cowok? Naruto?" Tanya Sakura mulai penasaran dan menurunkan Sa-chan dari gendongannya.

"Bukan, Sakura-sama. Tapi udah Nenek kasih nomor HP Sakura-sama, kok," ucap nenek Chiyo enteng.

"Hah? Memberi nomor HP pada cowok yang nggak Bibi kenal? Aduh Nenek Chiyo!" geram Sakura pada pembantunya yang ceroboh ini.

"Nanti kalo dia neror aku gimana, Bi!" ujar Sakura panik. Nenek Chiyo hanya menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Susah ngomong sama Nenek. Udah dibilangin ada notes di dekat telepon buat nyatet siapa yang menelpon dan ada perlu apa suruh dicatat juga. Ish!" marah Sakura.

Nenek Chiyo hanya pasrah mendengar Sakura berkicau. Ia memang salah.

"Maaf, Sakura-sama." Minta nenek Chiyo.

"Terserah!" galak Sakura.

Jangan salahkan Sakura jika ia sangat labil. Tadi sangat ramah dan sekarang sangat garang. Ia masih remaja dan belum terlalu pandai mengontrol emosinya.

...

..

...

Brakk

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya kasar, masih kesal dengan nenek Chiyo yang seenak jidat memberikan nomor HP nya pada cowok asing.

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan mengambil HPnya dari tas sekolah miliknya, berniat SMS Sasuke.

_Hai Sasuke. Katamu kamu ada di Konoha, kan? Ketemuan yuk kalau kamu ada waktu. Kangen nih._

Sakura mencari nomor Sasuke di phone contactnya. Awalan "U"

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Nama tersebutlah yang ada di phone contact awalan U. Satu nama yang pernah ia cintai dulu dan nama lainnya adalah nama orang yang sangat ia cintai saat ini.

'_Select, send!'_

Lima menit sudah Sakura menunggu jawaban SMSnya dari Sasuke. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke membalas SMSnya. Bikin Sakura mengantuk.

_**Trrrrt trrrt trrrt **_

HP Sakura bergetar menandakan ada SMS masuk. Ketika ia lihat, tertera nama Uzumaki Naruto. _'Aah! Kenapa Naruto sih?' _batin Sakura kecewa. Dia kan, sedang menunggu SMS dari Sasuke!

To : Sakura

_Sakura-chan, kau salah kirim SMS tuh._

From : Naruto

Mata emerald Sakura yang tadinya sayu karena mengantuk membulat seketika.

'_Nani! Sa-salah kirim SMS. Gi-gimana nih? Gyaa! Naruto pasti marah!'_

"AKU INGIN MATI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Sakura bak menggunakan toa. Nenek Chiyo yang ada di depan kamarnya-berniat minta maaf- kaget seketika.

Tok tok tok

Nenek Chiyo mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dengan perasaan cemas dan takut disertai nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Dikiranya Sakura ingin bunuh diri.

"Sakura-sama.. Buka pintunya, Sakura-sama!" cemas nenek Chiyo

Tok tok tok

"Sakura-sama! Buka dong! Jangan bunuh diri! Nanti saya dipecat!" teriak Nenek Chiyo nggak mau kalah sama Sakura.

Tok tok tok

"ENAK AJA BUNUH DIRI! AKU NGGAK AKAN NGELAKUIN HAL ITU NENEK!" teriak Sakura kacau.

"ADA APA SIH! RIBUT BANGET! GANGGUIN ORANG TIDUR TAHU!" Kali ini suara seorang lelaki yang protes. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori Haruno, kakak Sakura. Cowok berambut merah acak-acakan itu terlihat sekali baru bangun tidur, kaus oblong putih dan celana pendek yang kusutlah yang paling mewakilinya.

"I..ini tuan. Nona Sakura.. Dari tadi bilang mau mati terus, tuan. Saya khawatir Nona Sakura mau bunuh diri." Ujar Nenek Chiyo takut-takut.

"Oh…" Kata Sasori enteng, sepertinya otak encernya membeku sehabis tidur siangnya terganggu.

"HAH! BUNUH DIRI? SAKURA! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Sasori panik ikut-ikutan Nenek Chiyo.

Sementara itu, di kamar Sakura. Sakura hanya meneteskan air matanya sambil meremas rambutnya. Perasaannya sangat komplikasi. Antara cemas Naruto marah, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya salah mengirim SMS, sampai merasa kacau pembantu serta kakaknya diluar kamar meneriaki dirinya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BUNUH DIRI! PUAS! Hiks.." bentak Sakura dari dalam kamar dengan frustasi.

"Beneran nggak mau bunuh diri, Saku-chan?" Tanya Sasori masih khawatir.

"BENERAAAN!" teriak Sakura.

"Nek, mendingan jangan ngetok-ngetok pintu kamar Sakura deh. Dia lagi ngamuk. Nanti kalau bibi terluka terus nggak bisa berkaerja, bisa dipecat lho." Kata Sasori mengingatkan pembantunya yang sudah nenek-nenek ini.

"BAGUS DEH! UDAH SANA PERGII!" teriak Sakura mengusir kakak dan pembantunya.

"Iya, iya. Kakak pergi. Tapi jangan teriak-teriak lagi. Kakak mau tidur!" seru sang kakak merah pada adik merah jambunya.

"KAKAK KEJAM! ADIK FRUSTASI GINI BUKANNYA MENGHIBUR MALAH MAU TIDUR. DASAR KAKAK JELEK!"

DUAAAAAR

'_What? Jelek? Aku.. sang pemilik wajah baby face yang imut-imut ini.. Jelek? Hahahahaha sabar, Sasori, Sakura cuma ngambek. Nanti kalau sudah normal juga bilang kau tampan. Huft..' _batin Sasori. Tadinya ia ingin marah pada Sakura karena ia mengatakan Sasori jelek. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya.

"Emang kamu kenapa sih, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori mencoba sabar

"TAU AH! SANA KAKAK TIDUR SIANG AJA! TIDAK USAH PEDULIKAN SAKURA!" bentak Sakura lagi.

"Beneran? Makasih ya, adikku tercinta." Ujar Sasori lalu melenggang meninggalkan kamar Sakura menuju kamarnya.

...

..

...

Kembali ke kamar Sakura

"Hiks hiks.."

'_Semoga Naruto mau memaafkan kesalahanku seperti kemarin.'_

To : Naruto

_Naruto.. maafkan aku ya, tadi salah kirim, hehehe-_-v._

From : Sakura

Tidak lebih dari satu menit selang Sakura menekan tombol _send_ di HPnya, balasan dari Naruto sudah terkirim kepadanya.

To : Sakura

_Kita harus bicara besok. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan._

From : Naruto

Deg

Sakura menahan nafas satu detik sebelum berteriak.

"TIIDAK!"

To be continued

Edited

Thu, June 13th 2013, 10:27 PM


	2. Chapter 2

**Astaga! Salah Kirim! by Cocoon Girl**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s), miss typo(s), AU, OOC parah**

_To : Naruto_

_Naruto.. maafkan aku ya, tadi salah kirim._

_From : Sakura_

Tidak lebih dari satu menit selang Sakura menekan tombol _send_ di HPnya, balasan dari Naruto sudah terkirim kepadanya.

_To : Sakura_

_Kita harus bicara besok. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan._

_From : Naruto_

Deg

Sakura menahan nafas satu detik sebelum berteriak

"TIIDAK!"

Kacau sudah, hubungannya dengan Naruto serasa di ujung tanduk. Sakura yang sudah kacau sedari tadi, semakin bertambah kacau setelah melihat balasan SMS yang dikirimnya. Wajah tampan Sasuke muncul kembali dalam benaknya.

'_Ini semua hiks…salah Sasuke! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidupku lagi, sih! Gara-gara dia… Gara-gara dia aku.. aku..'_

"HUWAAAA"

.

.

.

Enjoy.. Chapter 2

Sasori telah berulang kali mencoba menutup matanya demi satu tujuan, tidur. Tapi malangnya Sasori, keadaan memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga padahal dirinya sangat mengantuk. Adik semata wayangnya belum berhenti menangis sedari tadi. Ia yang tadinya tidak memperdulikan adiknya tersebut, menjadi tergugah hatinya. Sasori ingin adiknya tersenyum kembali. Walaupun ia tahu, sangat sulit menenangkan Sakura yang sedang menangis parah seperti ini.

Seingatnya, ini adalah kali ketiga Sakura menangis seperti itu. Yang pertama karena kematian kucingnya*, yang kedua saat Sasuke memutuskan hubungan dengan adiknya, sedangkan saat ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan adiknya kumat.

Sasori memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Sakura. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Sakura, ia mengeuk pintu pelan berharap adiknya mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tok tok tok

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara lembut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, kak." Jawab Sakura dari dalam kamar menahan tangisnya.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, kenapa menangis segala?" balas Sasori.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar, hanya suara tangisan pelan. Sepertinya Sakura sudah lumayan tenang.

"Buka pintunya dan biarkan aku masuk." Perintah Sasori tegas.

"Dari tadi..hiks.. pintunya tidak dikunci. Masuk saja sendiri." Kata Sakura.

...

Krik krik krik

Sasori menyeritkan kedua alisnya, heran dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

'_Bodoh, dari tadi kenapa aku hanya mengetuk pintu tanpa mencoba membukanya ya? Bagus, aku mulai error akibat kurang tidur.' _Batinnya sweatdrop.

Sasori masuk dengan mata tertutup setengah dilengkapi kantung mata yang terbentuk dibawahnya, menandakan ia sangat mengantuk akibat kurang tidur dua hari belakangan dan sangat lelah. Sakura pun, jika dilihat, tidak berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya. Matanya memerah, sembab, ia capek menangis selama dua setengah jam. Rambut merah muda sebahunya kini tak terbentuk. Keduanya terlihat sangat lusuh.

"Sakura.. Kau kenapa sih, menangis sampai lusuh seperti ini?" Tanya Sasori membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa kak. Hanya 'masalah kecil' kok." Jawab Sakura menekankan nada bicaranya saat berkata 'masalah kecil'.

"Hah? 'Masalah kecil' katamu? Sudahlah Sakura, ceritakan selagi aku masih sadar. Huah" Ujar Sasori menahan kantuk.

"Kakak kalau mau tidur, tidur saja. Aku juga mau istirahat, lelah sehabis menangis." Kilahnya.

"Dasar. Ayolah, ceritakan masalahmu padaku, sedikiiit saja. Siapa tahu bisa membantu." Kata Sasori tidak mau kalah.

Sasori berjalan mendekati ranjang adiknya yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya. Dielusnya pelan kepala berhiaskan surai merah jambu itu untuk menenangkan.

"Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan. Jadi, lupakan saja masalah ini."

Kakak semata wayang Sakura itu menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, tapi besok ceritakan, ya." Kata Sasori, tetap keukeh dengan ucapannya tadi.

"…"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban yang didapat Sasori.

Sasori kembali menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang tertidur karena kelelahan habis menangis selama dua setengah jam lamanya. Ekor matanya terfokus pada satu titik, bantal basah yang ditiduri adiknya. Haah.. Biarlah Sakura tidur untuk beberapa saat, siapa tahu dengan tidur ia bisa tenang. 'Lagipula aku juga butuh istirahat', pikirnya dan ia pun berlalu.

...

..

...

Pagi yang indah di kota Konoha. Cuacanya cerah, angin sepoi-sepoi, burung berkicau merdu di atas pohon.

Jam weker pink berbentuk pohon milik Sakura berbunyi pada waktu yang telah ditentukan olehnya. Dengan malas, gadis berambut merah muda tersebut bangun dan mematikan jam weker yang telah bernyanyi nyaring sedari tadi. Virus malas sekolah menderanya mengingat kemarin Naruto mengirim SMS yang isinya sangat mengancam hubungannya dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Sakura, ayo turun. Sarapan dulu mandinya belakangan aja. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita, tuh." Teriak Sasori penuh semangat di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Iya, kak." Jawab Sakura singkat

"Kakak tunggu dibawah, ya. Ingat, kau masih punya hutang cerita yang kemarin."

"Iya, iya! Nanti akan kuceritakan."

Dengan pandangan mata yang masih merem-melek Sakura menuju kamar mandinya sekedar untuk cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Seperti kata kakaknya tadi, sarapan dulu baru mandi. Paham yang ditanamkan kakaknya itu masih nempel erat dibenaknya dari jaman bahala sampai sekarang dan susah untuk hilang karena sudah menjadi darah dan daging (?) dalam dirinya.

Setelah membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya, Sakura lalu menyeret kakinya menuju ruang makan di bawah. Terlihat semua keluarga Haruno-minus dirinya- telah berkumpul.

"Sudah mau ke Suna lagi?" Tanya Sakura pada kakaknya yang terlihat lumayan rapi, membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya gitu deh. Udah, cepet cerita." Perintah Sasori sambil mengolesi selai coklat pada rotinya.

"Kakak!" ujar Sakura keberatan sambil memelototi kakaknya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke Ayah dan Ibu mereka. Cerita di depan anggota keluarga? Cerita tentang pacar dengan ibu dan ayahnya? Oo, tidak, tidak. Hal itu bukan hal yang semestinya. Memang sih, ibu dan ayahnya tahu ia berpacaran dengan Naruto. Tapi kalau masalah begini diceritakan? Waduh, tambah panjang urusannya.

"Ya sudah, nanti di mobil certain, lho! Kalo nggak aku cerita sama ayah dan ibu." Ucap Sasori mengancam. Cukup 'ngeh' dengan tatapan horor adiknya.

"Cerita apa, sih?" Tanya tuan Haruno, sensitif panggilannya dalam keluarga yang disandangnya disebut.

"Hehehe… Bukan apa-apa kok, yah. Tenang saja." Ujar Sakura ngeles.

...

..

...

Setelah siap berangkat, Sakura langsung menuju mobil merah milik kakaknya. Dia sudah memberi tahu Naruto untuk tidak menjemputnya hari ini.

"Kok Kakak mau cepat-cepat kembali ke Suna, sih? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, kemudian mengutak-atik _dashboard_ untuk mencari lagu yang menurutnya enak didengar.

"Kalo kamu udah kuliah nanti, tau deh gimana repotnya kakak. Hehehe.. Kamu ada apa sih, sama Naruto?" Tanya Sasori balik.

"Tahu dari mana aku ada masalah sama Naruto? Kakak sok tahu ah." Sangkal Sakura

"Aduh, udah ngaku aja. Nyoba boong sama kakak nggak bakalan bisa. Nyadar nggak sih, kemarin tuh kamu nyebutin nama itu terus pas nangis? Kamu ada apa sama dia?" selidik Sasori.

Sakura mengalah, ia lebih memilih menceritakan semua pada kakaknya. Mulai dari SMS Sasuke, lupanya ia pada hari jadian dengan Naruto, pemberian cincin, nenek Chiyo yang sembrono, sampai salah kirim SMS yang membuatnya menangis kemarin. Ia menceritakan semua sejelas-jelasnya, toh untuk apa menyimpan rahasia pada kakaknya ini. Nanti juga bakalan ketahuan.

"He? Hanya begitu masalahnya? Paling Naruto hanya ingin berbicara padamu siapa Sasuke, apa hubunganmu dengannya, dan alasanmu ingin mengirim SMS seperti itu ke Sasuke. Gitu aja kok, nangisnya sampai dua setengah jam. Kalo kakak jadi kamu sih, kakak pasti bakalan sayang sama air mata sendiri.

Ya, saran kakak cuma satu, kamu harus jujur sama Naruto. Jangan ada yang ditutup-tutupin dari dia. Kata kamu kan, Naruto itu cemburuan, kalau kamu bohongi, pasti dia akan lebih marah padamu ketika tahu dia dibohongi." Tutur kakaknya panjang lebar.

Sakura cuma mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Yaudah, sana turun. Jangan bolos loh, minggu depan kamu sudah ujian, kan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Eh.. Sudah sampai, ya. Hehehe.. Aku sampai tidak sadar. Ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan ya kak!" pesan Sakura.

"Ok, bos. Oh iya, kakak pulang ke rumah dua minggu lagi. Sering-sering kontak kakak, ya!" pinta Sasori.

"Siip.. Makasih juga buat sarannya ya, kak. I'll miss you!" ucap Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan melenggangkan kaki menuju kelasnya.

...

..

...

Di kelas, Sakura bercerita tentang SMS yang secara iseng dia buat untuk Sasuke, cuma sanyangnya malah nyasar ke Naruto, pada dua sahabatnya.

"WHAT? SAKURA! KAU MASIH BERHUBUNGAN SAMA SASUKE?" teriak Tenten saking _shock_nya tanpa memperdulikan seisi kelas XI-1 kini melihat kearah mereka bertiga.

"Tenten!" ucap Ino menenangkan sahabatnya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluuruh penjuru kelas, mengingatkan Tenten bahwa tidak hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di kelas ini.

"Terus, reaksinya Naruto sekarang gimana?" Tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Aku juga nggak tahu, sebenarnya aku udah kontak Naruto berulang kali. Tapi nggak dipeduliin!" kesal Sakura. Kenapa sih, dia harus salah kirim SMS? Yah, meskipun periang, Sakura paham betul, kalo lagi cemburu gini, Naruto memang suka banget sama yang namanya ngacangin orang. Tapi biasanya, dia langsung ceria lagi ketika Sakura bilang maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya.

...

..

...

"Good luck ya, Sakura! Kita harap, hubunganmu dan Naruto baik-baik saja." Ujar Tenten sembari menepuk pundak Sakura. Yang ditepuk hanya meringis, 'Dasar sabuk coklat!' umpatnya.

"Ino, Tenten! Kalian tidak menunggu Shikamaru dan Neji?" Sakura berucap jahil pada kedua sahabatnya, niatnya sih, mau mengulur waktu.

"Ngapain nungguin mereka berdua? Siapa mereka bagi kita? Ya, nggak, In?" sahut Tenten.

"Iya nih, Sakura! Apaan sih." Gugup Ino

"A..a..a.. Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu! Ayo, ceritakaan…" goda Sakura dengan mata berkilat jahil.

"Udah ah! Sana temuin Naruto, nanti dia tambah marah, lho!" perintah Tenten, sadar akan apa yang dilakukan Sakura hanya untuk mengulur waktu

"Haa.. Ketauan. Ya sudah lah. Daah!"

Sakura kini berjalan menuju mobil sport berwarna oranye milik Naruto, kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan mendapati Naruto dengan muka butek. Mobil oranye tersebut berjalan bukan menuju ke rumah Sakura, tapi ke tempat favorit mereka, kafe yang kemarin mereka datangi. Perjalanan kali ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut. Sakura menunduk dan Naruto dengan muka suntuk.

...

..

...

Persis seperti kemarin, tempat duduk paling sudut kafe yang berdinding kaca dan memiliki view jalanan dengan seseorang menghampiri mereka. Namun kali ini, bukan pelayan perempuan yang melayani mereka.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang-jus jeruk dan jus strawberry, Naruto berkata dengan serius, "Ceritain sekarang,"

Sakura pun, menceritakan semuanya dan meminta maaf. Cara yang biasanya paling ampuh untuk mengusir kemarahan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya, kali ini Naruto yang sepertinya belum puas dengan cerita Sakura bertanya pada kekasih pinknya itu, "Jadi kesimpulannya, sampai sekarang kamu masih punya rasa spesial untuk 'Sasuke-mu' itu, kan." Tuduh Naruto.

Sakura bingung menjawab tuduhan yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya, ia sudah menjelaskan semua sejelas-jelasnya tadi. Bahwa Sasuke adalah mantan pacarnya yang pindah ke Suna beberapa tahun yang lalu, sekarang ia dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dan ia tidak mempunyai rasa spesial untuk Sasuke lagi. Semuanya jujur!

"Naruto, sudah kubilang, aku tidak mempunyai-meski hanya secuil pun rasa spesial yang kau sebut tadi untuk Sasuke. Semua barang pemberiannya pun, sudah semua ku buang. Percayalah, Naruto!" jelas Sakura kembali.

"Yah, lalu kenapa kamu sampai bilang 'kangen' padanya, eh?" sinis Naruto.

"Naruto, kemarin aku hanya iseng membuat SMS itu!" ucap Sakura.

"Oh yaa?"

Hati Sakura seakan tertancap pisau yang sangat tajam dikarenakan kekasihnya sendiri kini tidak mempercayainnya lagi. Kebiasaan Sakura mulai lagi, menangis.

"Nggak usah pake nangis segala deh, Sakura-chan. Yah, jika kau merasa kita sudah tidak cocok, kita bisa bubar sekarang juga, kok. Lagipula, ku jamin kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku kan, buktinya, kemarin kau sampai lupa akan hari jadian kita. Bukti itu sudah cukup untukku, Sakura."

Jika tadi hati Sakura seakan tertancap pisau yang sangat tajam, kini rasanya hati Sakura tercabik-cabik oleh pisau yang lebih tajam.

Sakura langsung menyambar tasnya dan angkat kaki dari tempat 'favorit'nya itu. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia masih duduk dan tampak santai menyedot jus jeruk yang telah dipesannya. Padahal, dalam hatinya Naruto ingin sekali mengejar gadis itu, tapi ego mengalahkan keinginannya tersebut.

Sadar akan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya barusan, Naruto lalu mengejar Sakura walau tampaknya telah terlambat. 'Kenapa aku sampai bicara begitu pada Sakura-chan! Baka!' umpatnya dalam hati ketika melihat Sakura telah naik ke dalam taksi. Tak pikir panjang, Naruto segera menuju arah mobilnya diparkirkan. Setelah naik dan men-starter mobilnya, tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung tancap gas kearah rumah Sakura.

...

..

...

Sesampainya dirumah kecil bercat kuning gading yang terlihat indah dipandang, Naruto langsung menekan tombol bel yang disediakan pemilik rumah berulang kali dengan tidak sabar.

"Bi! Kalau itu Naruto, bilang aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya! Awas kalau sampai Nenek mengijinkannya menginjakan kaki dirumah ini." Galak Sakura pada Nenek Chiyo.

"E-eh.. Ba-baik, Nona!" sanggup Nenek Chiyo, shock! Tentu saja, gimana nggak? Nona mudanya ini begitu pulang sekolah langsung marah-marah. Padahal seingatnya, Nonanya ini tadi pagi sudah memaafkan kesalahannya. Tapi kok, marah-marah lagi ya? Bodo, ah! Yang jelas, sekarang mendingan dia membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang tidak sabaran.

"Iya iya! Sebentar!" teriak Nenek Chiyo buru-buru menghampiri pintu.

'Eh, btw, yang namanya Naruto-Naruto itu gimana rupanya, ya? Lupa.' Batin Nenek gahoel kita yang satu ini.

Cklek

"Mana Sakura!" teriak Naruto tidak sabaran.

'Ish! Nggak sopan amat sih, nih anak. Sama aja kayak Nona Sakura. Dateng-dateng langsung teriak-teriak!' keluh Nenek Chiyo dalam hati.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo dengan muka suntuk.

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Aduuh! Heh nek, yang ku cari itu Sakura! Mana Sakura, sih? Minggir dong, nek!" teriak Naruto, ingin menerobos Nenek Chiyo yang menghalangi pintu masuk menuju rumah Sakura.

Terlihat terdapat tiga kerutan di dahi nenek Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo mengambil napas panjang sebelum… "NGGAK SOPAN BANGET SIH! NONA SAKURA NGGAK MAU KETEMU SAMA ORANG YANG NAMANYA NABUTO-EH, NARUTO! PUAS!" berteriak, Nenek Chiyo dengan wajah garang yang sangat asam ini teriak. Ilfil dari tadi diteriak-teriakkin terus sama anak ABG. Sementara Naruto?

Down

Ya, down. Jatuh. Nyungsep. Sweat drop. Selain kena omel nenek-nenek peot di depannya ini, dia juga down karena nenek Chiyo bilang kalau Sakura tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih, nek." Ucap Naruto lirih kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan dengan segera membalikkan badannya sesudahnya.

"He? Ya sudah." Heran Nenek Chiyo lalu menutup pintu.

"SAKURA-CHAN! NANTI JAM 7 MALAM KUTUNGGU DI KAFE ICHIRAKU! KAU HARUS DATANG!" teriak Naruto lantang, sementara Nenek Chiyo yang mendengar hanya geleng-geleng kepala, 'Dasar anak muda.' Batinnya.

...

..

...

Sakura yang sedang terisak tentu saja mendengar apa yang Naruto teriakkan barusan. Namun, ia tidak perduli. Ia masih ingat dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan padanya di kafe tadi. Tidak memperdulikannya dan mencampakkannya. Masih berseliweran di benaknya tentang apa yang Naruto katakan di kafe, 'Nggak usah pake nangis segala deh, Sakura-chan. Yah, jika kau merasa kita sudah tidak cocok, kita bisa bubar sekarang juga, kok. Lagipula, ku jamin ..kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku kan, buktinya, kemarin kau sampai lupa akan hari jadian kita. Bukti itu sudah cukup untukku, Sakura.'

Mengingat hal seperti itu justru membuat Sakura semakin sakit hati dengan Naruto yang seenaknya bilang bahwa ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar. Ada SMS masuk, dari… Sasuke

To : Sakura

_Sa, aku ada di depan kompleks perumahan kamu. Rumah kamu masih sama kayak dulu, kan?_

From : Sasuke

'Apaan sih. Ah.. Tapi, kasihan juga kalau aku tidak memperdulikan Sasuke. Sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Suna, niatnya kan cuma mau bercerita denganku. Ya, siapa tahu dia bisa jadi konsultan yang baik untuk konstultasi masalahku dengan Naruto. Ada ladang nganggur kok, nggak dimanfaatin, rugi besar!' batinnya licik, teringat dengan paham lain yang diberikan Sasori padanya semenjak ia masih kecil selain paham 'makan dulu, baru mandi'.

To : Sasuke

_Ya, tenang saja. Rumahku masih yang dulu, kok._

From : Sakura

Tidak lama kemudian, suara klakson mobil terdengar dari halaman rumah keluarga Haruno. Sakura mengintip dari jendela kamarnya dan mendapati sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di halaman rumahnya. Segera saja, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan turun, ingin menemui orang yang dikiranya _sang mantan,_Sasuke Uchiha_._

Nenek Chiyo yang ingin membuka pintu tiba-tiba diserobot Sakura, ia kaget melihat raut wajah Sakura dengan cengiran mengembang sedangkan matanya terlihat sembab.

"Biar aku saja, nek. Nenek ke dapur saja, buatkan jus strawberry sama jus tomat! Nggak pake ya!" ujarnya sambil mesam-mesem

"E-eh.. I-iya Nona." Kata Nenek Chiyo lalu angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

'Ngeri! ABG sekarang begitu banget, sih. Mata sembab tapi cengar-cengir. Hiih~ Nyeremin! Mana kadang-kadang manggil aku nenek! Aku kan masih muda!' batinnya (lagi)

...

..

...

Cklek

"Hai, Sakura." Sapa seseorang singkat.

"E-eh? Sa-su-ke?" balas Sakura terbata melihat orang didepannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, ia sangat heran dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

"Ya.. aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kaget?" jelas orang yang ternyata Sasuke.

Ya iya lah, Sakura kaget! Waktu pacaran dengannya dulu, Sasuke sangat rapi, kalau pergi kemana pun, minimal selalu pakai kemeja, celana kain, sama sepatu! Seingat Sakura, Sasuke juga paling Say No untuk kaos, jarang banget mengenakan jeans, dan pakai sandal. Lah sekarang? Penampilannya, sudah pakai kaos, jeans, pakai sandal pula. Abis terbentur benda keras kali, ya?

"Boleh masuk?" Tanya Sasuke.

"E-eh.. Iya, ayo masuk! Hehehe,"

"Saske-kun, sumpah. Kau sangat berbeda dari Sasuke yang dulu. Makan apa sih?" Tanya Sakura menumpahkan rasa herannya.

"Masih suka tomat, hahaha.. Makananku bukan makanan kucing kok. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal kucing, mana Sa-nyan? Aku kangen deh." Tanya Sasuke.

"Sa-nyan ya.. Sebentar ya, aku cari dulu!" ujar Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mencari si makhluk imut. Setelah ketemu, Sakura kembali lagi ke ruang tamu.

...

..

...

"Wow.. Kamu merawat Sa-nyan dengan baik, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke kemudian menggendong Sa-nyan.

"Hehehe.. Iya dong. Eh, kau kesini ingin cerita, kan? Memangnya kau ingin cerita apa, sih?" Tanya Sakura dengan gembira.

"Oh, aku ingin cerita tentang… ehm, calon tunanganku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"…Ca-calon tunanganmu?" ucap Sakura lirih, hatinya yang tadi telah tenang, kembali kacau. Ia sedikit… cemburu.

"Ya, dua minggu lagi kami bertunangan."

"O-oh. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Sakura, 'Berniat pamer, eh? Ok, fine! Yang sudah mau bertunangan, nggak usah ngesok bisa kali.' Batin Sakura sinis.

"Masalahnya, Sa. Dia itu cemburu berat ketika aku SMS kamu dan bilang mau ke rumahmu, dia kira aku mau.. balikan lagi sama kamu. Padahal, aku kan hanya ingin—"

To Be Continue

Edited

Thu, June 13th 2013, 10:31 PM


	3. Chapter 3

**Astaga! Salah Kirim! by Cocoon Girl**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s), miss typo(s), AU, OOC**

...

..

...

"… Ca-calon tunanganmu?" ucap Sakura lirih, hatinya yang tadi telah tenang, kembali kacau. Ia sedikit… cemburu.

"Ya, dua minggu lagi kami bertunangan."

"O-oh. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Sakura, 'Berniat pamer, eh? Ok, fine! Yang sudah mau bertunangan, nggak usah ngesok bisa kali.' Batin Sakura sinis.

"Masalahnya, Sa. Dia itu cemburu berat ketika aku SMS kamu dan bilang mau ke rumahmu, dia kira aku mau.. balikan lagi sama kamu. Padahal, aku kan hanya ingin—"

.

.

.

"Ingin apa? Datang ke rumahku laku pamer kau akan punya tunangan, begitu?" potong Sakura sebal, cemburu Sasuke sudah mempunyai calon tunangan sedangkan dirinya, baru berpacaran saja sudah terancam bubar.

Raut wajah Sasuke yang sebelumnya terlihat ceria menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah, "Ya ampun, Sa. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh!" sangkal Sasuke, 'Apa aku terlihat pamer, ya?' batinnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura sinis.

"Tujuan pertamaku kesini, hanya untuk mengundangmu dalam pesta ulang tahun ayah tunanganku yang sekaligus akan menjadi acara pertunanganku dengan putrinya itu. Tetapi sekarang bertambah, aku kesini selain mengundangmu dalam acara tersebut, aku juga memintamu menjelaskan pada calon tunanganku bahwa hubunganmu denganku sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi selain berteman, aku mohon padamu, Sa. Kau bisakan, memberinya penjelasan tentang hubungan kita saat ini? Aku tidak mau pertunanganku dengannya dibatalkan begitu saja karena aku… aku sangat mencintainya, Sa." Pinta Sasuke serius.

Mendengar Sasuke berbicara demikian, Sakura merasa tidak enak. Dia sudah mempunyai Naruto, namun tidak mau memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk meminta maaf karena sudah bicara kasar padanya. Ia merasa… Sangat egois.

Setelah mempertimbangkan, sekarang Sakura mempunyai keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan datang ke kafe malam ini.

"Sa.. Sa.. Hei?" ucap Sasuke membyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"A-ah. Maaf, Sasuke." Ujarnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih, melamun begitu? Ada masalah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada. Apa boleh, aku menceritakan masalah ini padamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada masalah dengan pacarku gara-gara salah mengirim SMS. Niatnya, waktu itu aku ingin mengirimkan SMS padamu…" kata Sakura menggantung.

"SMS apa?" Alis Sasuke menyerit heran.

"Ini.." ujar Sakura memberikan hand phonenya pada Sasuke.

_Hai Sasuke. Katamu kamu ada di Konoha, kan? Ketemuan yuk kalau kamu ada waktu. Kangen nih._

...

"Hah?" Sasuke menahan tawanya setelah melihat isi SMS yang Sakura maksudkan untuknya.

"Jangan tertawa, ah!" kesal Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Maaf, maaf…" Ujar Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan tawanya.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi?" lanjut Sasuke, kini ia sudah tidak tertawa dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih stoic.

"Lalu 'dia' cemburu berat. Katanya, kau dan aku masih berhubungan dan aku masih menyimpan rasa istimewa untukmu. Padahal, yang katanya rasa istimewa itu sudah tidak ada."

"Berarti, masalah ini sama dengan masalahku dengan tunanganku?" Ragu Sasuke.

"Eh, iya juga, ya!" sahut Sakura, baru sadar masalahnya dengan Sasuke sama.

"Ya sudah, kapan enaknya kita berempat bertemu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Berempat?"

"Ya. Aku dengan calon tunanganku, dan kau dengan pacarmu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh iya, ya.. Hehehe. Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau malam ini jam 7?" Tanya Sakura.

"Boleh, tetapi dimana?"

"Kafe ichiraku."

...

..

...

"Naruto-kun~!" sambut seorang gadis pirang riang ketika Naruto tiba di perkarangan rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Aku sedang malas meladenimu, Shion." Ucap Naruto suntuk.

"Aah! Biar kutebak, masalah dengan 'Sakura'-mu lagi, ne?" Tanya Shion dengan nada berubah menjadi jutek.

"Lagi? Hei, sesering apa aku mempunyai masalah dengannya?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabat sejak kecilnya, Shion.

"Sesering kau bermuka suntuk! Huh, pantas saja kau tidak ada di kelas ketika jam pulang. Sakura terus yang kau urusi, bagaimana dengan sahabatmu ini, huh?" Protes Shion Shion enteng dan menyambar tangan kiri Naruto dan dengan segera menggiring Naruto masuk ke dalam.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Tidak usah pakai diseret seperti ini segala. Lepaskan!" Protes Naruto.

"Tadi aku membuat kue coklat, pasti sekarang sudah matang. Aku ingin kau mencicipinya." Ujar Shion tidak mengindahkan protes Naruto, malahan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Haa, kau membuat kue di dapur orang lagi? Apa dapurmu sudah hancur karena ulahmu sendiri?" ledek Naruto.

"Hem, aku sudah diizinkan kedua orang tuamu, tahu. Lagi pula, tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghancurkan dapur keluargamu seperti aku menghancurkan dapurku sendiri, kok." Canda Shion.

"Terserah kau, lah." Ucap Naruto, ia kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya lalu dengan semangat bergantian dengan Shion, kalau tadi Shion yang menyeretnya, kini giliran dia yang menyeret Shion.

"Hei!" ucap Shion reflex saat Naruto menarik tangan kirinya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat senang membuat senyuman lega telah membuat sahabat laki-laki satu-satunya ini kembali tersenyum, tidak suntuk seperti saat pulang sekolah barusan.

...

..

...

Setelah Shion memotong kue coklat buatannya dan mempersiapkan minuman dibantu pembantu Naruto, ia menghampiri Naruto yang duduk menonton TV diruang tengah.

"Cemilan siaap!" ujarnya lalu ikut duduk bersama Naruto.

Tidak melihat Naruto meresponnya karena keasyikkan menonton, dengan iseng Shion mengambil remote TV dan mengganti channel dengan asal.

"Shion!" Sahut Naruto lalu merebut remote TV dari Shion dan mengganti channelnya menjadi channel yang sedang ditontonnya tadi.

"Lagian aku dicuekkin." Sebal Shion melipat tangannya dan memajukan bibirnya dengan sengaja

"Hehehe.. Iya-iya maaf. Jangan ngambek begitu dong, lagi seru nih." Ucap Naruto membujuk Shion tanpa memandang gadis bermata ungu tersebut.

"Haa, tuh kue dan jus jeruknya sudah ada di depan mata." Ujarnya masih sebal.

"Aah! Pake to be continue segala sih!" sahut Naruto melihat tulisan besar dilayar TV flat 29'nya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Shion makin sebal.

"Hehehe.. Jangan marah deh, Shion. Iya, iya aku makan nih, kuenya." Bujuk Naruto.

"Huh! Setelah digertak baru menyahut." Ucap Shion.

"Hehehe…"

Setelah cengengesan, Naruto mengambil piring kecil berisi kue coklat buatan Shion. Memotongnya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil lalu memakannya sampai habis satu potong.

"Enak seperti biasanya!" puji Naruto lalu mengambil jus jeruk dan menyedotnya sampai habis.

"Kau sedang lapar, Naruto?" Tanya Shion heran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang lebih rakus dari biasanya.

"Tidak juga. Tadinya sih, sedang bad mood. Soalnya, kata pembantunya Sakura, Sakura tidak mau bertemu denganku. Ini semua salahku." Ujar Naruto kembali suntuk.

"Hah, Sakura lagi, Sakura lagi. Memangnya ada apa lagi sih? Kenapa juga jadi semua salahmu?" Tanya Shion ikut-ikutan _bad mood_. Kalau membahas Sakura, perasaan Shion memang biasanya berubah menjadi benci.

"Dia salah kirim SMS dan aku cemburu."

"SMS apa?"

"Nih." Ucap Naruto lalu menyerahkan hand phonenya pada Shion. Shion mengutak-atik hand phone Naruto lalu melihat semua SMS kebanyakan berasal dari Sakura.

"Yang mana? Disini terlalu banyak SMS dari 'Sakura'-mu." Ucap Shion menekankan kata Sakura seperti biasanya.

"Hah, sini-sini." Ucap Naruto lalu menyambar hand phonenya dari tangan Shion dan memilih SMS nyasar dari Sakura untuk dibuka.

"Nih." Ucap Naruto lalu menyerahkan hand phonenya pada Shion lagi.

_Hai Sasuke. Katamu kamu ada di Konoha, kan? Ketemuan yuk kalau kamu ada waktu. Kangen nih._

"Ih, apa-apaan sih. Jelas-jelas sudah punya pacar, malah bilang kangen sama orang lain. Kalau aku jadi kau, Naruto, aku tidak akan segan memutuskannya tepat saat SMS ini terkirim ke nomorku."

"Yang namanya Sasuke itu bukan orang lain, dia mantan Sakura." Jelas Naruto.

"Hah? Mantan Sakura? Gila, ini patut dicurigai, Naruto-kun. Disini dia tulis 'kangen dan minta bertemu'? Aku tak yakin mereka hanya teman sekarang." Curiga Shion dan sedikit memanas-manasi Naruto.

"Hng, sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu yakin padanya karena—"

_Trrrrt trrrt trrrt _

_To : Naruto_

_Naruto, aku akan ke kafe Ichiraku malam ini. Aku akan datang bersama Sasuke dan CALON TUNANGANNYA!_

_From : Sakura_

"Dari siapa, sih?" Tanya Shion melihat mata Naruto tiba-tiba membelalak lebar.

"Sakura-chan..." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Shion antusias.

"Dia... Sasuke..." kata Naruto tak jelas.

Malas menunggu penjelasan Naruto, Shion menyambar hand phone Naruto dan membaca pesan yang Sakura kirim pada sahabatnya.

"Jadi…" ucap Shion, "Sasuke telah memiliki calon tunangan, eh?"

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto langsung menyambar hand phonenya dan berlari ke luar rumah. Tidak perlu menunggu nanti malam. Sekarang pun, ia akan menghampiri Sakura di rumahnya untuk minta maaf atas perbuatannya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Shion dari dalam rumah, berlari mengikuti Naruto. Namun tidak terkejar karena Naruto telah masuk ke dalam mobil dan men-starter mobil oranye tersebut. Ketika sampai di dekat mobil Naruto, Shion meneriakkan namanya sekali lagi, "NARUTO!"

Seakan tidak mendengar teriakkan sahabatnya Shion, Naruto yang sudah menstarter mobilnya langsung tancap gas menuju rumah Sakura. Shion hanya dapat melihat mesin berjalan tersebut dengan berat hati dan terduduk kemudian menangis. Ia menutupi mata indah ungunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sudah berulang kali sahabat yang sangat dicintainya mengacuhkan dirinya karena Sakura. Sakit, sangat sakit rasanya melihat Naruto selalu saja memilih Sakura.

Dulu ketika cinta pertama Naruto, seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo itu pergi dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto, Shion sangat berharap Naruto dapat berpaling padanya. Namun, muncul Sakura.

Kapan giliran dirinya? Dia sudah sangat cukup bersabar menunggu sahabatnya berpaling padanya. Tapi apa? Kesabarannya sama sekali tidak berbuah keberhasilan. Sahabatnya itu selalu saja mementingkan kekasihnya ketimbang dirinya.

Cukup sudah, ia tidak mau lagi menunggu sahabatnya berpaling. Ia sendiri yang akan bertindak kali ini. Terlalu lama untuknya bersabar. Sebuah ide terbesit dibenaknya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat menandakan ada sebuah rencana yang bersarang dipikirannya.

...

..

...

"Aku pulang ya, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke pamit.

"Eh? Pulang ke Suna?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu tidak. Aku mau menginap di rumah Itachi-nii, setelah menikah dengan Konan-nee dia'kan, tinggal tinggal di Konoha. Bukankah kau diundang waktu hari pernikahannya?"

"Eh iya juga, hehehe. Aku lupa."

"Dasar. Yasudah, aku pulang ya, Sa. Sampai bertemu jam 7 nanti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya."

Setelah Sasuke pulang, Sakura yang masih di depan rumahnya melihat mobil oranye-yang staunya mobil milik Naruto- melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi takut dan tanpa sadar berteriak.

"NARUTO!"

Ckiiiiittt…..

Hah hah hah

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang menderu karena ngebut dengan kecepatan lebih dari 100 km/h. Setelah mobilnya berhenti, ia langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Naruto! Kau apa-apaan sih ngebut begitu!"

"Sakura-chan.. Aku… Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal... Aku..."

"Sudah, sudah. Iya, kau ku maafkan, tenang saja." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk." Timpanya.

"Iya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lega karena Sakura memaafkannya lalu mengikuti Sakura melangkah menuju rumahnya.

...

..

...

"Barusan ada tamu?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat ruang tamu, terdapat 2 gelas kosong berdiri di atas meja.

"Iya, Sasuke. Dia mengundangku ke acara pertunangannya nanti dan memintaku memberi penjelasan pada calon tunangannya." Jelas Sakura.

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Penjelasan bahwa aku dan Sasuke tidak mempunyai hubungan dan rasa spesial lagi. Tunangannya cemburu melihat SMS yang Sasuke kirim untukku, mau melihat isi SMSnya tidak?" goda Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Aku percaya pada apapun yang kau katakan, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto yakin dan memberi Sakura cengiran khasnya yang terkesan konyol.

"Oh iya Naruto, tidak keberatan kan, acara makan malam di Ichiraku nanti aku mengajak Sasuke dan tunangannya bergabung dengan kita?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, tidak apa kok." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Dan sore hari yang cerah itu, selesailah satu masalah dan munculah masalah lain yang menunggu gilirannya untuk tampil.

...

..

...

Hari yang cerah dengan sinar mentari telah digantikan oleh malam indah dengan rembulan yang utuh. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.45, lima belas menit sebelum waktu makan malam berempat di kafe Ichiraku.

Sasuke telah mengendarai mobil sedannya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tidak seperti sore tadi, kini disampingnya duduk seorang gadis cantik yang membisu, tidak berminat untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Di otaknya masih berseliweran orang yang sering disebut tunangannya itu, seseorang dengan nama "Sa". Sebenarnya ia peenasaran, siapa orang yang bernama "Sa" itu dan ingin menanyakannya langsung dengan Sasuke. Namun apa daya, ego telah bersarang dibenaknya, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

'Lagipula, untuk apa aku bertanya? Toh sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang bernama "Sa" itu.' Batinnya setiap rasa penasarannya pada si "Sa" melunjak.

Sampailah mereka di café Ichiraku yang tidak sepi itu. Sasuke lalu memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun. Inginnya sih, dia membukakan pintu untuk sang tuan putri yang tadi duduk disebelahnya, namun, sang tuan putri telah lebih dulu membuka pintunya sendiri. 'Ternyata masih ngambek' batin Sasuke.

Tanpa bergandengan tangan, dua sejoli itu pun memasuki kafe Ichiraku sebelum waktu yang ditentukan dalam diam.

...

..

...

Naruto dan Sakura telah tiba di café Ichiraku. Sakura kemudian mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

"Halo, Sasuke… Sudah sampai atau belum?"

"... Oh sudah, kau dimana? Aku dan Naruto duduk di sudut kafe yang berdinding kaca dan memiliki view jalanan"

"Ya, kami tunggu… ya, sampai jumpa."

"Mereka dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah disini, kok. Sebentar lagi juga kita bertemu dengan mereka. Ah, itu dia Sasuke!" ucap Sakura.

"Hai, Sa. Dan.."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke

"Oh, aku Sasuke Uchiha, senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto." Kata Sasuke

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you__  
__You ought know by now how much I love you__  
__One thing you can be sure of__  
__I'll never ask for more than your love_

Terdengar lagu Nothing's gonna change my love for you dari handphone Naruto lupa di-silent, menandakan SMS masuk (Ingat, Naruto suka hal-hal romantis, baca chapter 1 biar lebih jelas).

"Ah, maaf." Pintanya pada Sakura dan Sasuke

"SMS ya? Dari siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang mengetahui pacarnya itu menggunakan lagu dari Khalil Fong tersebut untuk menandakan adanya SMS masuk.

"Tidak tahu, tidak ada nama." Jawab Naruto singkat, kemudian membuka SMS tersebut.

_To : Naruto_

_Hai Naruto-kun, apa kabar? Ini Hinata, semoga kau masih mengingatku._

_From : 08XXXXXX9094_

'Hi-Hinata? Masa' sih? Nggak mungkin ah.' Batin Naruto heran.

"Siapa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto yang kaget lalu dengan gugup menjawab. "A-ah, bukan siapa-siapa… Ha-nya orang salah nomer kok."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"I-Iya kok. Hehehe." Tawa Naruto maksa.

"Hah, ya sudahlah." Ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Bukannya kau ingin mempertemukanku dengan tunanganmu itu? Dimana dia?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ke toilet, sebentar lagi juga datang." Ucap Sasuke lalu duduk disamping bangku yang masih kosong. Mereka bertiga berbincang ringan seputar salah SMS nyasar yang dikirim Sakura sembari menunggu tunangan Sasuke datang dan kegiatan itu terhenti ketika Sasuke melihat seorang gadis cantik datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah datang." Kata Sasuke.

"Siapa yang sudah datang?" Tanya Naruto yang belum paham siapa yang datang.

"Dia." Jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Jadi itu tunanganmu?" bisik Sakura pada Sasuke sambil melirik.

"Hn,"

Naruto pun menengok ke arah mata Sasuke dan Sakura menunjuk, terlihat seorang gadis mungil berparas cantik dengan kulit putih pucat dan cara berjalan yang anggun.

"Ha-hah." Naruto yang tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya saat ini mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan berulang kali.

"Ada apa Naruto?" ucap Sakura heran dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang aneh.

Gadis yang sedang berjalan dengan anggun tadi pun menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Naruto, matanya membelalak lebar dan kedua tangannya otomatis menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, menandakan ia sangat kaget dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Gadis itu menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan bibirnya bergerak menyebut nama seseorang yang baru saja ia kirimi SMS dengan pelan, "Na..Naruto-kun…"

Tenggorokan Naruto terasa tercekat hingga tak dapat menimbulkan suara keras, ia berbisik pelan, "Hinata…"

To be Continue

Edited

Thu, June 13th 2013, 10:36 PM


	4. Chapter 4

**Astaga! Salah Kirim! by Cocoon Girl**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto only**

**Don't like? DON'T READ :p**

Malam yang indah dikota Konoha, kota metropolitan tersebut kini gemerlap dengan nyala lampu jalanan dan toko-toko yang bukannya semakin malam semakin sepi, sudah merupakan pemandangan sehari-hari masyarakat kota yang tinggal di Konoha.

Mari kita tengok suasana salah satu supermarket di kota ini…

**_Shion POV_**

'Awas saja Sakura itu! Hah, dia pikir aku siapa, bisa dikalahkan semudah itu! Yayaya… Rencana membuat kue beracun yang akan membuatnya ke kamar mandi berulang kali dan membuat Naruto-kun ilfil padanya sampai akhirnya mereka putus pasti berjalan dengan mulus.'

"Ahahahaha!" tawaku licik membayangkan SAKURA bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar mandi sehabis memakan kue yang rencananya akanku tambahkan garam inggris. Naruto yang telah terbiasa memakan kue buatanku, pasti tidak akan curiga. Dan untuk rasa, oh, apa gunanya gula dan icing? Hihihihihi.

"Hei, Nona. Jangan tertawa sendirian secara tiba-tiba begitu. Itu hal yang menyeramkan, tau." Terdengar suara seorang pria dari sebelahku, sepertinya ia mengkritisi tingkah lakuku barusan. Aku langsung menengok dan memasang wajah garangku.

"Heh, memangnya orang tidak boleh senang apa?" balasku sinis, "Lagi pula ini kan tempat umum. Aku bisa melakukan apapun disini asalkan tidak melanggar hukum." Lanjutku ketus.

"Memang tidak melanggar hukum, tapi tertawa sambil memegang garam inggris sangat mencurigakan, kau tahu?" Ujar pria berambut merah ini.

"Huh, terserah kau sajalah. Aku tidak mau berdebat dengan orang bermuka mirip bayi sepertimu, memalukan."

Aku berniat untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju kasir, tapi kemudian orang itu berkata, "Hei, lebih baik memiliki wajah yang 'baby face' daripada memiliki wajah sangar mirip nenek sihir sepertimu, kan."

JLEB

"APA KATAMU!" ku rasa sudah ada tiga sudut siku-siku di dahiku sekarang ini

"Kau mirip nenek sihir. Kenapa memangnya?" ucap orang tidak jelas ini seenaknya, sambil cengengesan pula! Membuatku makin panas dan membuat ekspresi muka seperti nenek sihir betulan dengan memicingkan mataku.

"Ahahaha, jangan membara begitu, dong. Bercanda-bercanda." Kata orang berambut merah tadi, masih cengengesan. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari tiga sudut siku-siku muncul di dahiku!

"JAGA MULUTMU, BAYI! AKU LEBIH CANTIK DARI PINKY JELEK YANG SEENAKNYA MEREBUT ORANG YANG KUCINTAI, TAU!" teriakku membabi buta sambil menjelek-jelekan **SAKURA**. Huh, seenaknya saja mengataiku nenek sihir. Aku tidak terima dihina seperti itu!

"Hei, aku sudah bilang cuma bercanda, kan." ucap si pemuda tidak jelas.

"Tapi itu tidak lucu, tuan BAYI!" bentakku kasar.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak sopan begitu sih! Ini kan, pertemuan pertama kita. Kau sudah mengejekku dengan menyebutku 'bayi', bukankah itu SANGAT tidak sopan?" tegurnya tidak terima.

Aku makin mengeraskan rahangku, bersiap perang mulut dengan pemuda ini.

"Hei, apa kau tidak bisa berpikir, mana yang lebih TIDAK SOPAN?" balasku dingin. "Kau yang lebih TIDAK SOPAN, seenaknya mennggangguku belanja dan menyebutku nenek sihir!"

Pemuda itu terlihat terhenyak, mungkin sadar apa yang kukatakan benar. Hah, dasar tidak pandai bicara!

"Maaf, aku… Sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menyebutmu nenek sihir. Tapi… Wajahmu memang seperti nenek sihir jahat yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Ups!"

"APA MAUMU SIH! MINTA MAAF ATAU MENGHINAKU? DASAR BAYI PLIN-PLAN!" balasku ketus.

"Hei, hei. Saya mohon kalian berdua keluar dari tempat ini. Kalian telah mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung supermarket lainnya dengan bertengkar seperti itu! Selesaikanlah masalah kalian berdua DI LUAR!" tegur lelaki tua dengan baju bertuliskan "security" pada kami berdua.

Aku yang sadar rencana pertamaku membeli garam inggris untuk **SAKURA** batal, langsung melotot pada orang bermuka bayi tadi, "Ini semua karenamu! Huuh!" geramku tidak sabar. Kuletakkan kembali garam inggris yang tadi ingin ku beli ke dalam rak semula dengan melemparnya. Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan cepat dan keluar dari supermarket sialan ini. Peduli setan dengan si muka bayi yang terus memanggilku 'Oi, oi'

**_Shion POV: Off_**

...

..

...

Gadis itu menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan bibirnya bergerak menyebut nama seseorang yang baru saja ia kirimi SMS dengan pelan, "Na..Naruto-kun…"

Tenggorokan Naruto terasa tercekat hingga tak dapat menimbulkan suara keras, ia berbisik pelan, "Hinata…"

Seketika, suasana yang tadinya cenderung santai kini berubah menjadi serius dengan kedatangan gadis berparas cantik yang kini terdiam memandang Naruto.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seorang gadis yang kini berdiri di dekat tempat Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke duduk. Ada apa dengan Naruto dan gadis ini? Kenapa Naruto yang biasanya berisik itu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam seperti ini, sih? Batin Sakura bingung.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Sasuke bersuara tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, kami sudah saling kenal." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Gadis berambut indigo tersebut melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat duduk yang sepertinya sudah disediakan untuknya. Melihat ada seseorang yang belum ia kenal duduk di depannya, Hinata pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. "Perkenalkan, aku Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura yang duduk di depan Hinata menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu dan berkata, "Aku Sakura Haruno."

'Sakura? Apa dia yang sering disebut-sebut Sasuke-kun "Sa" itu, ya?' terka Hinata.

Untuk meyakinkan keraguannya, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya 'apa-itu-orangnya?'

Sasuke tersenyum singkat menyadari senyum Hinata, "Ya, dia orang yang kusebut 'Sa'. Ah, satu lagi, dia pacar Naruto. Jadi… Tidak mungkin kan, aku punya perasaan khusus dengan orang yang sudah memiliki orang spesial dihatinya?" tutur Sasuke panjang

"Apa itu benar, Naruto-kun?" Pertanyaan Hinata kini ditunjukkan untuk pemuda pirang yang terlihat resah.

"Ah, ya… Begitulah Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ternyata firasatku benar ya, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata.

"Hah? Firasat? Firasat apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Firasat bahwa kau ada disini. Maaf sudah mengirimimu SMS barusan." Jelas Hinata.

"Ahahaha… Tidak apa-apa, kok Hinata-chan!" sahut Naruto kikuk.

Sakura yang mendengar Hinata berkata ia telah mengiri Naruto SMS langsung menoleh. "Oh, jadi bukan orang iseng ya, Naru-kun?" sindirnya.

Naruto yang semakin salah tingkah mencari alasan yang tepat. "Ah, itu… A-aku tidak tahu ternyata Hinata yang mengiriku SMS adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang ini, ahahahahaha." Ucap Naruto ngeles sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, berharap tidak ketahuan berbohong, padahal ketahuan jelas ia berbohong.

"Masa iya, sih?" ucap Sakura masih menyindir Naruto yang ketangkap basah berbohong.

"Jadi… Ke-kelihatannya masalah kita sudah selesai kan. Ayo pesan ramen, aku sudah lapar!" ajak Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil nyengir.

...

..

...

"Hei Sakura-chan…" Panggil Naruto memecah kesunyian yang tercipta di mobil miliknya.

"Apa?" balas Sakura singkat. Selesai pertemuan dengan Sasuke dan Hinata membuatnya kekenyangan akibat ramen porsi 'istimewa' dan malas untuk membuka mulutya.

"Sebenarnya aku punya pengakuan… Tapi kalau kau kuberi tahu, nanti matamu keluar saking kagetnya lagi..." Pancing Naruto, senngaja membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Pengakuan apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Masa laluku, sih. Tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah hal penting, jadi lupakan saja." Ucapnya santai.

Sakura menautkan alisnya tidak setuju dengan sikap Naruto. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Seenaknya saja membuat orang penasaran dan tiba-tiba menyuruhku melupakan hal yang membuatku penasaran! Yang jelas, dong!"

"Baiklah-baiklah… Tapi janji jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, lho!" seru Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam." Sanggup Sakura.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Tambah gadis beriris mata emerald, ia masih penasaran akan sikap Naruto yang mendadak jadi pendiam malam ini.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, "Apa?"

"Kau dulu! Katanya punya pengakuan. Cepat bilang, pengakuan apa itu!" seru Sakura tidak sabaran.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Nampaknya usahan membuat penasaran kekasihnya itu berhasil. "Ini pengakuan tentang Hinata, calon tunangannya Sasuke itu, lho."

"Tak usah mengingatkan Hinata itu tunangannya Sasuke, daya ingatku tidak serendah itu." Sahut Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa pelan. "Maaf, maaf… Pernyataan itu sebenarnya… Aku dan Hinata dulu berpacaran, lho." Ujar Naruto santai

JDER PYAR-PYAR

Hening beberapa saat

Sakura menerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Sangat kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan. Sudah sampai di rumahmu, nih!" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"…"

Merasa tidak di sengarkan, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Memperhatikan detail wajah gadis yang sedang terkejut itu.

'Ha. Benar-benar tidak bisa bicara. Dasar.' Batin Naruto mengejek.

Sakura tersentak, ia tersadar dari lamunan gilanya tentang Naruto dan Hinata dulu. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya, sampai-sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan! Sakura yang mengira akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya –misalnya ciuman selamat malam yang sering ditampilkan di drama remaja-, langsung menutup kedua matanya secara refleks.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa merem-merem seperti itu? Jangan tidur disini, lho!"

Doeng…

Ucapan bodoh Naruto seakan menyadarkan Sakura. Ya… Tidak mungkin Naruto menjadi seromantis itu. Meskipun kekasihnya itu mengaku seorang pemuda yang romantis, tapi tetap saja! Naruto adalah seseorang dengan tingkat kepekaan rendah!

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendongak. Mendapati mata biru Naruto memandangnya dari jarak yang amat dekat membuatnya panik, "NARUTO! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ha-hah!" Naruto yang kaget refleks memundurkan tubuhnya. Namun naas, ia lupa dirinya saat ini sedang berada di dalam mobil. Alhasil, bukannya menjauh, tubuhnya malah membentur kaca depan mobilnya dan menyebabkan MEREKA TAMBAH DEKAT!

Gedebruk(?)

Sakura menutup kedua mata emeraldnya karena terlalu kaget. Dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya kasar dan terasa anyir. Begitu membuka matanya, Sakura mendapati Naruto meringis sambil mendekap mulutnya sendiri dan kembali ke tempat pengemudi.

Gadis itu mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Krik krik krik

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Sakura tersentak dengan muka semerah tomat, 'Ja-jangan-jangan… Ciuman pertamaku! Kyaaaaaa!' batinnya senang. Walaupun ini terjadi secara tidak sengaja, tapi tak apa lah, yang penting ciuman! Namun, sesuatu merasuki otaknya, 'Eh… A-apa ciuman pertama rasanya anyir begini, ya? Kok kayak rasa darah, sih?' Pikir Sakura heran.

"Ka-kau tidak apa, Sa-Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto gugup masih mendekap mulutnya.

Sakura gelagapan mengingat insiden barusan dan menjawab seadanya, "I-iya."

'Aduh Naruto! Kenapa jadi begini sih! Eh, tunggu. Anyir? Naruto mendekap mulutnya? Jangan-jangan!'

"Na-Naruto… Ka-kau… baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Sakura masih gugup. Dilihatnya Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya yang menutupi bibirnya tadi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma berdarah sedikit. Sepertinya kebentur gigimu tadi. Hehehe." Jawab Naruto kikuk sambil menunjuk bibirnya yang terluka.

Sakura yang melihat darah keluar dari bibir Naruto langsung panik. "Ma-maaf!" serunya lalu dengan bringas menarik tissue yang tersedia di mobil Naruto.

Sakura mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah bibir Naruto yang terluka. Diusapnya darah yang keluar dari tempat itu dengan hati-hati. Naruto yang bibirnya disentuh lembut merasa wajahnya memanas dan sesak. Pemuda yang biasanya santai itu kini tegang hanya dengan sentuhan lembut Sakura. Bola mata birunya yang semula tertuju pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya kini bergerak ke segala arah asal tidak pada gadis itu.

Sejenak keheningan melanda keduanya setelah darah yang tadi keluar dari bibir Naruto berhenti. Sakura juga telah mengulur tangan kanannya yang tadinya dipakai untuk mengelap bibir Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ng… Sakura-chan." Panggil Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil hanya memandang mata biru cerah Naruto sejenak kemudian menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto dan Sakura jadi secanggung ini. Panggilan Naruto hanya angin lalu. Keduanya masih meresapi insiden tidak terduga yang barusan terjadi.

"Ng… Itu. Sakura-chan… Kita sudah ada di depan rumahmu." Ucap Naruto hati-hati

Sakura tersenyum-atau lebih tepatnya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya-simpul. Dengan tertunduk dan nada pelan, Sakura berkata, "Terima kasih dan… maaf untuk yang barusan."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Naruto meyakinkan

Ketika Sakura ingin beranjak keluar dari mobilnya, Naruto menggenggam salah satu tangannya. "Selamat malam, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya

Sakura yang wajahnya terlanjur memerah, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain, "Hm." sembari tersenyum.

TIIN TIIIIN

Naruto dan Sakura yang tadinya sedang berdiam diri tentu saja kaget dengan suara klakson brutal yang berasal dari mobil di belakang mereka. Sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara klakson datang.

"Oh, tidak. Matilah." Gunggam Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"I-itu Sa-Sasori-nii!" jawab Sakura panik.

Naruto diam sesaat dan mengingat sesuatu. Ia melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya. "UAPAA!"

To be Continue

Edited

Thu, 13th June 2013, 10:38 PM


	5. Chapter 5

**Astaga! Salah Kirim! by Cocoon Girl**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: AU, OOC, Cerita lama updatean baru**

**Don't like? DON'T READ :p**

"Oh, tidak. Matilah." Gunggam Sakura pelan, dahinya yang cukup lebar ditepuk pelan begitu melihat siapa gerangan yang merupakan 'tersangka' yang bersalah telah mengusik kedekatannya dan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan alis berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"I-itu Sa-Sasori-nii!" jawab Sakura panik.

Naruto diam sesaat dan mengingat sesuatu. Ia melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya. "UAPAA!"

.

.

.

**Shion POV**

Dasar Bayi! Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran orang itu. Aku tidak mengenalnya, ku kira ia pun begitu—tidak mengenalku. Tapi apa-apaan sikapnya barusan! Mengataiku nenek sihir seenaknya, membuatku marah sampai seperti ini, dan jangan lupa, dia menghancurkan rencanaku! Aku... Aku benar-benar membencinya!

"Oi! Oi! TUNGGU!"

Ia berseru. Biar saja, lebih baik aku lari dan mencari supermarket lain. Dari pada kembali berurusan dengan bayi itu!

GREB

"APA MAUMU SIH!" Bentakku ketika ia mampu mengejarku. Aku berusaha menepis genggaman tangannya pada lenganku. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Uh, sial!

"Tenanglah sedikit!" HE? Dia memerintahku ya? Enak saja, mana mau aku menuruti orang menyebalkan seperti dia!

Dia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Aku sedikit lelah dengan tindakanku barusan, nafasku juga terengah-engah, sepertinya. Orang ini keras kepala, begitu juga aku. Tidak mungkin masalah ini akan selesai bila tidak ada yang mengalah.

"Hiks..," Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menangis. Semua supermarket di daerah ini sudah ku datangi untuk mencari garam inggris untuk gadis pink itu. Dan supermarket tadi yang menjualnya. Lalu... Lalu pemuda ini dengan mudahnya menghancurkan semua rencanaku. Dia sangat... Menyebalkan.

"Jangan nangis. Cari di tempat lain saja," Ucapnya enteng.

"Su-sudah. Tapi... Tapi hanya... hiks, supermarket itu yang menjualnya,"

"Kalau begitu kita kembali saja ke toko itu."

"Jangan bercanda, hiks, aku.. Aku tidak punya muka lagi untuk kembali kesana, bayi bodoh."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Makanya jangan berniat jahat seperti itu dong."

"Hiks... Uh. KAU MENYEBALKAN! KAU TIDAK TAU RASANYA JADI AKU. JADI CUKUP DIAM DAN JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGATAIKU!" Aku membentaknya lagi. Entahlah apa mau pemuda ini. Yang jelas.., satu hal. Aku membencinya.

**Shion POV, Off**

Sasori—pemuda yang tengah dipusingkan dengan seorang gadis yang menyeramkan walau sebenarnya cukup manis, kini memutar kembali memorinya tentang garam inggris. Seingatnya, Nenek Chiyo pernah membelinya dengan kuantitas yang berlebihan, dulu.

Akibat masakan nenek Chiyo yang memakai garam inggris, kediaman Haruno yang tadinya damai dan tentram berubah menjadi kalang kabut. Semua sibuk mondar-mandir ke toilet. Dan ketika ditanya kenapa menggunakan garam inggris, pembantu keluarga Haruno itu hanya bilang—

"_Namanya kan garam Inggris, keren kan!"_ Dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

Kembali ke keadaan sekarang, Sasori menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Hei, aku... Sepertinya di rumahku ada garam inggris. Mau?"

Oh Tuhan. Sontak saja gadis itu tersenyum. "Ya. Tentu saja!"

"Aku Sasori." Ucap si pemuda berambut merah, mengajak perkenalan sebagai pernyataan damai, mungkin?

"Shion."

...

..

...

"Apa masih jauh eh, Sasori?" Tanya Shion, saat ini mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil Sasori untuk mengantarkan Shion mengambil garam inggris di rumahnya.

Sasori mengggeleng, "Tidak, nah kita sampai."

Shion mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Saat iris ungunya mendapati mobil yang familiar di depan mobil yang dikendarai Sasori, dia pun terbelalak ketika melihat _silhouette_dua orang yang berhadapan dengan jarak minim menyadarkannya. Oh tidak! Orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu pasti akan berciuman! Shion harus menghentikannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Shion pun memukulkan kepakan tangannya ke arah klakson dengan kepanikan tingkat tinggi.

Sasori yang mendapati Shion panik berseru, "Hei, kau ini apa-apaan—"

"DIAM!" Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu pun langsung bergegas meninggalkan Sasori untuk turun dan menemui dua orang yang ada di mobil sport orange itu.

...

..

...

"Aduh Sakura-chan, gimana nih. Katanya Sasori ke Suna. Kok masih ada di sini?"

Sakura memutar iris _emerald_nya mendengar Naruto yang panik. "Biarin aja. Nggak usah panik begitu, ah. Toh Sasori-nii juga bukan tipe kakak yang super sister-complex, kok."

Si pirang mengangguk, ketika mata sebiru _sapphire_nya terarah menuju spion kanannya, ia sangat terkejut, "Shion?" Gunggamnya.

Sakura terheran, dilihatnya spion yang ada di samping kursi pengemudi itu dengan penasaran, "Huh? Shion-senpai? Mana?"

"Beneran Shion ternyata. Kok bisa disini..,"

Naruto dan Sakura bergegas melepas _seatbelt_ mereka dan turun dari mobil itu. Ketika Shion melihat Naruto, gadis itu pun langsung menerjang Naruto dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. Naruto tentu saja terkejut dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang justru malah tersenyum mengejek, bukan memasang wajah tidak suka. Payahnya gadis merah muda itu tidak cemburu. Namun membuat Naruto lega.

"Oh... Jadi yang ingin kau berikan garam inggris itu adikku?"

Kehadiran Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul mengusik Shion. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan memandang Sasori sinis, "Oh. Pantas saja kau begitu menyebalkan. Huh, untung saja aku tidak jadi berhutang budi padamu, Bayi!"

"Hei, aku sudah berniat membantumu! Apa tidak ada ucapan terima kasih, huh?" Ucap Sasori terpancing.

Sakura yang melihat 'kedekatan' antara _senpai _dan _nii-chan _nya kembali terkejut, "Sasori-nii dan Shion-senpai, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian saling kenal?"

Sasori berdecak kesal. Entah kenapa, tapi dia tidak suka dengan atmosfer saat ini. Ia tidak suka melihat Shion yang memeluk Naruto di depan adiknya.

"Sakura, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang. Naruto, terimakasih tumpangan untuk adikku. Dan jaga si penyihir itu agar tidak berbuat macam-macam." Ucap Sasori dengan nada sakrastik. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut, _Sasori-nii kenapa, sih? _Batinnya. Dia pun mengikuti Sasori dari belakang setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata pada Naruto dan Shion.

Mobil Sasori pun kembali melaju pada kecepatan minimun, ya, Sasori memang tidak menyukai atmosfer diantara mereka berempat, tapi apa yang dapat dilakukan untuk membawa mobilmu ke garasi rumah dengan aman selain kecepatan minim?

...

..

...

"Sakura-chan~!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut cokelat dicepol dua pada Sakura ketika gadis merah muda itu terlihat di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Sakura yang kemudian mengenali gadis itu sebagai sahabatnya—Tenten, melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dan berlari ke arah si cepol jago karate itu.

Setelah Sakura sampai di dekatnya, Tenten yang saaangat penasaran pun lantas membombardir Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti, "Gimana kemarin? Lancar? Kamu baikan sama Naruto atau jangan-jangan malah putus? Eh tapi kalau putus kok kamu tenang-tenang aja? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kamu nggak terlalu suka sama Naruto, ya?! Apa sekarang kamu jadian sama Sasu—"

"Tenten!" Seru Sakura. Tenten memang termasuk golongan orang yang tingkat keingin tahuannya tinggi dan terkadang bertingkah menjengkelkan seperti barusan. Namun itulah yang Sakura anggap sebagai sahabat. Kau akan merasa enak-enak saja ketika kau mengutarakan seluruh isi hatimu pada orang itu tanpa basa-basi.

Tenten tertawa pelan, "Maaf, maaf... Ne, lalu bagaimana semalam?"

Sang sahabat bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum simpul, "Sangat lancar!" Jawabnya penuh semangat, "Ya, meski pun akhirnya tidak jelas," tambahnya.

Dahi Tenten sedikit mengerut, "Huh?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang jelas aku dan Naruto sekarang sudah _fine_. Tinggal masalah Shion-_senpai_ sih."

"Shion-_senpai_? Lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan, "Kau tahu, aku hampir saja diracuni olehnya kalau saja tidak ada Sasori-_nii_. Tapi... Sebenarnya yang bermasalah dengannya bukan aku sih, tapi Sasori-_nii_."

Tenten memutar kedua bola mata cokelatnya bosan, "Ayolah... Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu kalau kau terus bicara hal yang tidak kuketahui begitu,"

Menghela nafas sejenak, Sakura pun kemudian memasang senyuman manis untuk sang sahabat, "Intinya, aku dan Naruto sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, tidak ada putus, tidak ada Sasuke, dan yang terpenting... Aku menyayangi Naruto, tahu!"

"_Hai' hai', wakatta_." Ucap Tenten pasrah. Ada lega terselip di hatinya ketika tahu sahabatnya sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. "Baiklah... Ayo kita ke kelas sekarang,"

"Oke!"

...  
..

...

Shion menggeram pelan. Dengan dagu yang ditopong ke tangan kirinya dan mulut yang sedikit dimajukan, jelas-jelas gadis beriris violet ini kesal. Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat untuk makan siang dan ia menemukan Naruto lagi-lagi telah pergi darinya. Bahkan setelah tadi ia memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Pemuda itu tetap seakan tidak menganggapnya serius dan beranjak perge setelahnya.

'_Lama-lama aku seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkan seseorang yang bahkan lebih bodoh dariku untuk menyukaiku. Kurasa aku sudah gila.'_ Batinnya frustasi. '_Apa lebih baik aku menyerah saja, ne?' _

"Shi-Shion-san,"

Gadis pirang itu mendongak, di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda yang setahunya bernama Kiba Inuzuka. Pemuda dari kelas sebelah yang terkenal berandalan. Dan barusan Inuzuka itu memanggilnya dengan apa? Shion-san?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shion.

Kiba tampak makin gugup. Sekilas Shion berpikir Kiba akan menyatakan cintanya atau apalah pada dirinya. Tapi praduga itu langsung sirna ketika dilihatnya Kiba berwajah pucat, bukannya merona. Ini bukan acara menyatakan perasaan.

Di mata Shion, Kiba terlihat sudah lebih tenang dari pada tadi, "Kau ke-kenal dengan yang namanya Sasori, bukan?"

_Sasori? Siapa? Oh... _"Si Muka Bayi itu?" Ucap Shion asal.

Sang pemuda yang khas dengan tato segitiga terbaliknya ternganga, _Muka bayi katanya... Astaga gadis ini benar-benar... Itu berarti wajar jika sedikit pemuda yang mendekatinya meskipun dia lumayan cantik._

"Ya... Sasori-_senpai_ memang terlihat sangat muda. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya."

Shion menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku tahu bukan itu masalahnya, lalu apa?"

"Um... Katanya dia menunggumu di taman kota jam empat nanti." Ujar Kiba.

Kedua alis Shion berkerut, "Hah?"

"Yah... Pokoknya datang saja. Aku tidak mau mendapat masalah dari orang itu kalau kau sampai tidak datang. Begitu saja. _Jaa_,"

_Apaan sih, si Muka Bayi itu... Dasar aneh._

...

..

...

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura mendelik, jam makan siang yang biasanya dihabiskan dengan candaan-candaan pemuda pirang hiperaktif yang sekarang terihat lesu di pangkuannya. Mata _sapphire _pemuda itu menerawang, melihat ke arah gumpalan awan yang berarak di langit biru. Namun Sakura tahu, bukan gumpalan awan itu yang menjadi fokus kekasihnya ini.

"Ayolah... Kau tidak biasanya begini, _senpai_." Ujar Sakura. Tangannya gemas untuk memainkan rambut jabrik pirang milik pemuda itu. Dibelainya perlahan surai pirang Naruto, Naruto tampak memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi kehangatan tangan Sakura yang membawa dampak menenangkan.

Ketika sepasang bola mata beriris _sapphire_ itu terbuka, fokusnya kini beralih pada kedua pasang _emerald _yang memandanginya. Dengan sedikit tenaga, diraihnya tengkuk Sakura, mencoba merendahkan kepala gadis itu dan mendekatkannya ke arahnya sendiri. Ketika sudah dekat, lantas bibir Naruto menghadiahkan kecupan ringan pada bibir Sakura yang dengan perlahan dibalas oleh gadisnya.

Ah, gadis ini memang pandai membuat Naruto nyaman bahkan dengan debaran jantungnya yang menggila seperti saat ini.

Saat kedua wajah itu menjauh, Naruto "Diamlah sebentar, akan kuceritakan nanti, dattebayo," Ucapnya pelan lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya berputar sembila puluh derajad ke arah gadisnya, menyamankan wajahnya yang menghapap perut rata gadisnya dan melingkarkan salah satu tangannya pada pinggang Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu masih tersipu, ciuman tadi merupakan ciuman pertama yang diberikan Naruto padanya, jadi gadis itupun memilih menurut dan berkata, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Dan Sakura bisa mendengar Naruto membalas lirih perkataannya "Arigatou, Sakura-_kouhai_,"

...

..

...

"Ada apa, hei Bayi!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah langsung mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang terlihat kesal di depannya. Sasori langsung mendengus, mencoba bersabar dan tidak terpancing untuk membalas ejekan Shion.

"Kukira kau cukup pintar untuk tahu apa maksudku memanggilmu kesini." Ujar Sasori.

Shion melunak, bukannya kesal karena secara tidak langsung Sasori balas mengejeknya, ia malah mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya sedang serius kali ini. Dan karena seorang Inuzuka yang terkenal berandalan terlihat segan pada Sasori, gadis itu pun mengerti, kali ini ia harus jadi gadis baik-baik.

Shion yang terdiam pun melangkahkan kakinya dan menduduki area kosong di bangu taman yang juga diduduki Sasori. Karena hanya keheningan yang menyapa, gadis bermata violet itu mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara, "Ini tentang Sakura dan Naruto kan?"

"Ya."

Shion menunduk hingga poni ratanya menutupi kedua matanya, "Kau ingin aku melepaskan Naruto, ne?"

Sasori terdiam sebentar, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Shion sepenuhnya melepaskan Naruto, cukup dengan tidak mengusik hubungan keduanya saja. Jika Shion memandang Naruto hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak akan menjadi masalah, sebenarnya.

Tapi berhubung dia malas menjelaskan, ia pun hanya berucap, "Ya." Dan menunggu gadis di sebelahnya mendampratnya, mengatainya muka bayi yang tidak punya perasaan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal jahat.

Namun sepertinya pikiran Sasori tentang itu salah besar, karena ketika menoleh, yang dilihatnya adalah gadis pirang yang meneteskan air mata tanpa isakan, hanya diam, tanpa suara. Bahkan Sasori tahu, gadis itu pastilah sangat sedih. Bukankah tangisan dalam diam itu lebih terasa menyakitkan daripada tangisan meraung?

Maka sang pemuda beriris _hazel_ itu membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya, tanpa melakukan kontak fisik apapun untuk menenangkannya. Hanya membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan segalanya.

Setelah waktu berlalu cukup lama, Shion yang sudah lebih baik pun bergunggam, "Ah, aku menangis di hadapan seorang Bayi."

Sasori kembali mendengus, namun kali ini ia tidak lagi merasakan tidak suka pada gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa melihat Nenek Sihir menangis." Balasnya santai.

Shion tersenyum tulus untuk kali pertama hari ini. Perasaannya jauh lebih baik walaupun ia merasakan matanya sembab dan wajahnya pasti berantakan dengan bekas air mata.

"Tapi Sasori, kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangi Naruto."

"Aku tahu. Kelihatan kok."

Shion melirik Sasori, "Kukira kau cukup pintar untuk tahu apa maksudku mengatakan hal seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Aa... Maksudmu, aku harus membantumu melepaskan Naruto, begitu?"

Shion kembali tersenyum. Entahlah, hanya perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan tambatan hatinya. "Aaah... Ternyata Bayi yang satu ini cukup pintar, ne?"

...

..

...

Dari dalam mobil sport berwarna orange, Naruto tersenyum sehabis menghela nafas lega melihat sahabat sedari kecilnya tengah bersandar di bahu _senpai_nya yang sudah lulus beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu uring-uringan, ya?"

Naruto melirik ke arah kanannya, direksi dimana kekasihnya berada. "Ya, dan kamu tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya padaku saat istirahat tadi."

Sakura tersenyum mengejek, "Apa? Apa jangan-jangan Shion-_senpai_ menembakmu, ne?"

Sang pemuda pirang terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan bicara pun gelagapanan, "U-uh, da-darimana kamu tahu, Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura malah tertawa mendapati reaksi Naruto yang kaget seperti itu. Ternyata dugaannya tentang Naruto selama ini tepat. Walaupun mengaku orang yang romantis dan cemburuan, tetap saja, Naruto itu saaangat tidak peka.

"Sekali lihat saja sudah ketahuan kalau Shion-_senpai_ itu menyukaimu, Naruto."

Si pemuda pirang tersenyum, ia memijat kepalanya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya, "Bahkan Sakura-chan tahu lebih dulu. Aku memang payah."  
"Payah pun aku suka, kok." Aku Sakura pelan.

Naruto tersenyum dan menghadiahkan Sakura dengan pelukan hangat yang penuh perasaan sayang, "Hm. Aku juga, dattebayo! _Daisuki, _Sakura-chan."

_**Trrrt trrrrt trrrt**_

Sontak, kegiatan bermesra-mesraan antara Naruto dan Sakura terhenti ketika Naruto mendapatkan satu pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Naruto pun membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata dari Shion. Beginilah isi pesan singkat itu:

To : Naruto

_Naruto... Lupakan saja ya apa yang kukatakan tadi. Kurasa, aku sudah dapat penggantimu :p. Bahagialah dengan Sakura! ^.^9_

From : Shion

**OWARI**

HALO MINNAAAAAA~~~

COCOON COME BACKKK

WUAH INI CERITA UDAH ADA 2 TAHUN KALI YA GA UPDATE WUAKAKAK MANA CAPSLOCK JEBOL GINI LAGI SAKING SENENGNYA BISA NYELESAIIN INI CERITA MUAHAHAHAHA *tampoled*

Padahal tadinya mau nulis humor, tapi malah begini jadinya... Huh yaudahlah ya :p

Yang jelas aku senenggg banget bisa kembali di sini, dengan penname yang baru. Yah... Meskipun mungkin nggak ada yang tahu penname aku dulunya apa-_-

Tapi yaudahlahya, biarin aja. Yang jelas penname saya dari Harukaze Chiharu bermetamorfosa jadi cocoon alias kempompong :3. Oke nggak usah kebanyakan deh. Yang jelas halo minna!

Watashi wa Cocoon, desu. Yoroshiku onegaimasu! *bow

Btw... Review yaaa! Muahhh :*

Thu, June 13th 2013, 10:45 PM


End file.
